


A Short Little Story

by Groovy82



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovy82/pseuds/Groovy82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tells Michael Jesse made a pass at him. takes place after entry point. Just Mike/Sam fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Little Story

**Author's Note:**

> I had a story up yesterday(What is and what should never be). that was inspired by a line said by Jesse in episode 6, entery point. It was when he was on the phone with Sam giving him an update on Kendra, he said; "Is it weird that I missed you?". After he hung up with Sam I noticed a smile spread across Jesse's face-like he sort of has crush on Sam, maybe I'm reading too much into that I don't know. Anyway I reread that other story and hated it, so I redid it completely.

Sam entered the loft to find Michael sitting in his favorite green chair, eating a yogurt and reading a news paper. Sam went to the fridge and grabbed a beer, opening it as he sat on a bar stool. He stayed silent for a while so the younger man could finish reading.

Finally Michael looked up from his paper. “Did you having any trouble turning Kendra into the FBI?”

“No.” Sam said. He sipped his beer then sighed, causing Mike to look back up from his paper. “I have an uneasy feeling about Jesse.”

“Not this again.” He said dropping his paper to the floor and rolled his eyes. “You two seemed to get a long before in the interrogation room. What happened?”

“I think he has a crush on me.” Michael laughed causing Sam to glare at him. “You find that funny?”

“No, but what makes you think that?”

“Two things happened today you don’t know about.” Sam said. “When I was doing surveillance outside of that security guards house, he called me giving me an update on Kendra. Before he hung up he asked if it was weird that he missed me, I told him it is weird then hang up.”

“Oh that’s bad.” Michael said smiling.

“Mikey, let me finish.” He stood from the bar stool and walked to where Mike was sitting. “At the end when you went in to talk to Kendra-and we were alone, he made a pass at me.”

He stood but Sam placed both hands on Mike’s arms to stop him from going anywhere. “I told him I had no interest in being anything more then friends, and that he needed to back off.”

“What did Jesse say?”

“Nothing he just left the room.”

“I’m not worried.” Sam was taken aback by this but stayed silent, so Mike could continue. “You’re a desirable man anyone can see that, I sure did.”

Sam leaned in for a kiss as Michael placed both hands on the older man’s back, pulling him closer. “Was it weird that I missed you when you were locked away in prison?” He asked after breaking the kiss.

“Of course not, because I missed you too.” He led Sam to the green chair and had him sit down, then he sat on Sam’s lap. Every time Michael did this Sam would moan place a pained expression on his face, and pretend his legs were going to beak under the weight. Both men started laughing as Sam flung his arms around Michael and just held him.

“Hey we’re meeting Fi’s new boyfriend tonight.” Sam said. “She called me while I was on the way over here, to tell me what time we need to be at the Chart House.”

“What time?” Michael asked.

“eight-thirty.”

“What’s his name, did she say anything about him?”

“His name’s Chris, he’s a waiter at the Carlito.”

“Really? We eat there a lot I don’t thing I remember a guy named Chris.” Michael said.

“He’s the tall dark-haired guy who looks like he could pass for Matt Bomer from white Collar.”

“He’s cute.” Sam slapped Michael on the back. “Hey if I wanted to be smacked around, I would’ve stayed with Fi.”

“You think he’s cute.” Sam said angrily, but he knew Mike was only joking. Sam also had to admit he thought the guy was a little cute too. “What about your boyfriend whom you’ve been living with, and dating for eighteen months?”

Michael lifted his head from Sam’s shoulder-where it had been resting the whole time. He smiled when he said. “Sam Axe is the sexiest man in Miami Florida-no the would. He’s an amazing lover, and an all around great guy.”

“I think we can get in a little Sam time before leaving for the Chart House.”

Michael checked his watch. “Of course baby.” He stood and held out his hand for Sam to take it. He did and Michael pulled him up. “We‘ll talk to Jesse tomorrow and tell him we‘re together.”

“Fine by me.” Sam said leading Michael over to the bed.


End file.
